Hallelujah
by animeangel665
Summary: Real life doesn't have storybook moments. SasuNaru with mentions of LeeSaku, NejiGaa, and ShikaKiba


In all honesty, when Naruto realized he liked Sasuke there was no 'but we're both boys' or 'this is unnatural' thoughts going through his mind. For Naruto, liking Sasuke was the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't find anything wrong with liking the brunet, and apparently, neither did Sasuke when he asked the blond out.

The fangirls didn't make some elaborate scheme to try and get Naruto away their Sasuke-kun. Ok, some did, but not the type that would actually go through with it. They did not scream when Sasuke and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha holding hands and smiling at each other every so often.

Sakura did not call Naruto a "betrayer" or stop being his friend. In fact, as soon as word got around that the boys were dating she promptly forgot about Sasuke and started dating Rock Lee.

Gaara didn't go up to the Uchiha and offer some kind of challenge for Naruto's affections. He did not get obsessive with Naruto, glaring at Sasuke all the time. He also didn't harbor a secret crush for the blond. If he did, Neji would have broken up with him in a heartbeat. And Gaara liked Neji.

Rock Lee did not start proclaiming how their love was so "YOUTHFUL" (Gai-sensei did though). He didn't interrupt Sasuke and Naruto when they were busy making out and he certainly never wished Naruto for his own.

Iruka-sensei did not go "mother hen" on Naruto, probing and dissecting Sasuke's mind, because he knew the boy was good and wouldn't hurt Naruto. Kakashi-sensei also didn't give a sly smirk (not that you could tell) when he caught Sasuke straddling Naruto, making a big red mark on his neck.

Also, Naruto never tried to hide or ask Kyuubi to get rid of the hickeys or any other mark Sasuke would put on him. He loved to wear short sleeve shirts, showing off that he belonged to the Uchiha, and, unknown to everyone else, the marks that made the Uchiha belong to Naruto.

When they were put on a mission together the boys didn't automatically have sex in any random place they happened to set up camp. Nor would they make out. Their first priority was the mission being completed with no causalities. They could always have sex later.

Sasuke also wasn't that possessive of Naruto either. He wouldn't put a possessive arm around Naruto's waist when someone would walk by. Kiba didn't make fun of the marks Naruto had all over his neck either. Couldn't really say anything since, if you pulled down his collar, you would see an array of red-colored bruises on his neck and shoulders, courtesy of Shikamaru.

And the opposite happened in the bedroom. True, Sasuke topped Naruto, but it was the blond who never wanted to cuddle afterwards. Sasuke would kiss and bite and hold until Naruto would relax in his touch and fall asleep, not the other way around.

On that note, Sasuke also wasn't a moody, horny, sadistic bastard. He didn't want Naruto all the time, at least not in that way. He was perfectly content with holding the blond in his arms, stroking down his back and sides as they fell sleep.

And his words were never sweet-nothings. Every word Sasuke said, he meant. When he would whisper, "I love you" Naruto could tell he wanted to shout it. Whether they were alone or together Sasuke would always reach for Naruto's hand. Likewise, Naruto would always kiss Sasuke on the lips when he could.

He knew Sasuke loved to show off that he owned Naruto and Naruto was just as happy to help him. Gave the blond a chance to show that he could make contact with the brunet and not be pushed away.

When they shared their first kiss there was no loud choir or fireworks bursting in their minds. True, it was raining, and Naruto was pinned against a tree, but that didn't make it romantic. Sasuke smelled of sweat and rain, nothing original. Naruto wasn't blushing like crazy either. They both knew they like each other and weren't afraid to show it.

There was no choir singing loudly, that just wouldn't do. Those boys had been through too much for such a happy sound. No, when their lips met there was nothing more than a cold, and broken hallelujah.

------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading**

**I Do ****Not**** own Loveless **

**Just this idea**

**A/N- A short little one-shot to show that I'm not dead. My computer access has been limited for a while so I haven't been able to update my story****Forget-Me-Not****. I'm also starting a multi-chapter SasuNaru fic that I have yet to think of a name for. I've been reading SasuNaru fanfics all day and most of them seem to contain the same clichés, so I decided to denounce them in this fanfic. The last line is from the song "Hallelujah" more commonly heard in the first Shrek movie. Thank you to Ilkar and Mask of Mirage for telling me.  
**


End file.
